rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Inconsistencies/Painting the Town...
Episode 4 - "Painting the Town..." #Model - At 5:15, a female Faunus by the nickname "Deery" and her unnamed companion enter the White Fang Faction Meeting with horns on their foreheads. Later on at 5:52 and onward, the both of them have antlers on top of their heads. #Model - At 5:15 "Deery" and the other Faunus are not wearing masks, but from 6:04 onward they both have masks. #Animation - At 5:52 Blake Belladonna's cat ears move down into her hair, then suddenly are replaced by her bow coming out of her hair before the camera change. #Model - Upon entering the White Fang Faction Meeting at 6:04, Sun Wukong's shirt can be seen closed as part of his disguise. At the 6:33 mark, his shirt can be seen open behind "Deery". At 6:51, his shirt is closed again when talking to Blake (also at 7:12, 8:16, and onward). Between 6:54 and 7:02 Sun's model is seen in the background, with his shirt open once again. #Model -During the White Fang's rally, one member of the faction can be seen standing on the walkway in the background on the top right of the screen at 8:16. A literal second later at 8:17, he disappears instantaneously. #Model - At 8:50, when Yang Xiao Long and Neptune Vasilias are questioning Junior Xiong for information, the glass in his right hand had been knocked down on the counter until 9:09. At 9:11 to 9:15, the glass had vanished from the counter completely. #Animation - At 9:16 when Yang and Neptune are leaving the club, Junior is holding a glass in his left hand and starts to clean it with an invisible cloth. #Model - At 9:45 the light circuit makes a blood splatter when shot. #Model - At the 9:54 mark, where Blake and Sun escape through the window, only the middle portion of it is broken through. At 9:55-9:56, the whole window can be seen shattered. (Also, from the interior, it looks like there are not any windows as wide as the ones shown in these scenes.) #Model - At 9:57 the debris from the window is on the ground, but the window is intact. #Animation - Between 10:04 and 10:06, as Blake and Sun are running on the rooftops, a single grouping cube is seen in the sky. #Model - As Yang and Neptune gain ground on the highway, they're shown next to the Paladin, but a shot later, they're far behind it. Also, Neptune's goggles are seen on his forehead. In the next shot, they are on his eyes. #Model - In the same shot, however, no vehicles are seen near or behind the Paladin. In the next shot, the Paladin is tossing them around, despite them being absent. #Model - When Weiss Schnee is just about to freeze the ground to slow down the Atlesian Paladin-290 piloted by Roman Torchwick, before making contact at 11:46, there are no vehicles driving behind the mech. However, in the next few seconds at 11:48, there are three cars present, also slowing down from behind it. #Model - As the Paladin falls from the highway, there is another highway beneath it; however, the Paladin lands directly on the ground level, as seen by the appearance of the location. #Model - As Team RWBY groups together to fight Roman at 11:57, they are positioned in a line (from left to right on screen: Blake, Ruby Rose, Weiss, and Yang). At the 12:00 mark, their positioning is slightly off compared to what it was before. Then once Ruby issues the "Freezerburn" tactic, she and Weiss have changed places at 12:02. #Model - After Yang falls to the ground from the support beam at 13:29, her body has been turned to about a 90 degree angle from her previous upright position. Seconds later at 13:31, her body has been repositioned and has risen slightly about 45 degrees. #Animation - From 13:39 to 13:41 an opaque X and a cube can be seen in Yang's hair. #Model - Once Ruby calls out the "Ice Flower" tactic in an attempt to slow down the Paladin, several shots of ice Dust are fired in various locations of the mech's body at 14:22. At 14:27, for a brief second large shards of ice are seen to be still attached to the mech's exterior; however at 14:28 when Yang lands a punch on the Paladin, no ice could be seen. #Model - At 14:40, as Yang launches a blast from Ember to Roman, right before Neopolitan's arrival, he turns to the left to evade it. In the following shot, a second later, he's turned to the right. Image Gallery V2 ep 4 deery1.png|(1) Horns seen on foreheads V2 ep 4 deery2.png|(1) Horns changed to antlers PaintTheTownIncon1.png|(1) A front view of "Deery" with her antlers (2) 6:04 Sun's shirt is closed when walking in PaintTheTownIncon2.png|(4) Shirt open at 6:33 PaintTheTownIncon3.png|(4) Shirt open again between 6:54-7:02 V2e4 disappearing guy.png|(5) Now you see him V2e4 disappearing guy2.png|(5) And poof he's gone Glass1RWBYEp4Vol2.png|(6) Glass is seen on the counter Glass2RWBYEp4Vol2.png|(6) Glass on the counter is now missing Glass3RWBYEp4Vol2.png|(7) Cleans glass without a cloth V2_04_00042.png|(9) Middle window shattered PaintTheTownIncon5.png|(9) 9:55-9:56 whole window is shattered Debris without damage.png|(10) Debris on the ground below an unbroken window V2e4 street2.png|(11) Grouping cube pretending to be a star NextToPaladina.png|(12) Yang and Neptune, next to the Paladin. Also, note Neptune's goggles on his forehead Neptune-goggles on.png|(13) In the next shot, Neptune has his goggles on his eyes FarFromIt.png|(12) Now they're suddenly far behind it FarFromIt.png|(14) No cars are around or in front of the Paladin CarsOnHighway.png|(14) Now there are multiple cars for the Paladin's throwing needs PaintTheTownIncon6.png|(14) Cars not present at 11:46 V2 04 00058.png|(14) Cars now present behind the mech at 11:48 HighwayBelow.png|(15) Shot of the highway below the falling point PaladinLanding.png|(15) The highway is nowhere to be seen, and the landing point is instead the actual ground. TeamPlacement1.png|(16) First positioning at 11:57 TeamPlacement2.png|(16) Positions have been altered slightly TeamPlacement3.png|(16) Ruby and Weiss swap places FallingPlacement1.png|(17) Yang's body turned 90 degrees FallingPlacement2.png|(17) Yang's body risen 45 degrees Screen Shot 2016-12-17 at 10.32.17 AM.png|(18) X and cube visible IcePlacement1.png|(19) Exterior is frozen at 14:27 IcePlacement2.png|(19) Not Frozen at 14:28 ToTheLeft.png|(20) Roman, turning to the left to evade Yang's blast ToTheRight.png|(20) Roman, now turned to the right Category:Volume 2 Category:Inconsistencies